eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Fireforkts/Achievements Info
General Info Duplication on links so far has led to the renaming of the following links to include (Achievements) after the name. *Player vs Player/Hunter *Player vs Player/Slayer *Quests/Rise of Kunark/Kunzar's Edge *Raids/Kingdom of Sky/Fearmonger *You can type /medals_show_all 1 ingame and you can see all of the progressive achievements (Thanks Vraeth!) General achiements: 216 total General achievements minus 184 Slayer achievements leaves us with 32 unaccounted for General achievements. Subtract 8 for Lvl 10-80 Adv lvl, 2 for AA achievements, 4 for languages (maybe a 5th?), 2 for loser and winner, 1 so far for loot and 1 so far for duals... this leaves another 14 to be discovered. Loot and duals probably have more layers to them but i haven't found them yet. Fireforkts 10:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :There's several levels after the 1000 combines, at least there was on Test. So that should account for at least 2 or 3 more for that section (it may account for all 4 unfound ones). And yeah, the only place I've seen "Hidden" achievements is in the General section. --lordebon 23:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::breakdown of general: 8 adv levels, 2 AA, 7 for language (5,10,15,20,25,30,35), 3 for duels (50,100,500), 1-1 for loser/winner, 1 loot, 1 hug players, 1 flirt with players, 1 for 400 swimming & 400 alcohol tolerance, 6 unknown --Vraeth 14:41, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::For sake of argument and mechanics I'd like to define Hidden achievements as those only displayed after being found and unlocked in your quest achievements log. All other achievements that I've seen show what the requirement to make the next step is, such as listing kills for slayer, or items crafted, or quest totals. Fireforkts 14:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) All non hidden Achievements posted. Will complete and link and edit those later (possibly while intoxicated =) ) Fireforkts 18:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :dont forget the pvp ones --Vraeth 19:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't have any characters on PVP servers. Someone else will have to submit and confirm that information. I'm still workin on gettin the Slayer ones all set in the list, not to mention redirecting all of them to their master page or adding the achievement tag to the redirect pages to have them counted in the total achievements list (have we figured out how we're doing that?). Fireforkts 09:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::make one :) ...if you have free slots ofc. but i can get them for you if you want. --Vraeth 10:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::ive added them myself to the list, hope thats not a problem. it was easier then put them here. i used disambig names where it was needed. the writ achievements might need a disambig too, because they will reward with titles that have exactly the same name --Vraeth 21:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks man, I've cleaned up this talk page a lil and added 2 more sections and listed the pvp ones we disambig'ed to the list just to keep track of things. I'll clean up the General talk once i do a new calc to see how many hidden ones we have left to find (and check around to see if others have found them). Fireforkts 11:21, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Finished listing Slayer achievements. Next project will be creating line templates for ALL lines that aren't already done, then filling in the pages for them. Still missing a few hidden achievements under General... but as far as i know they haven't been discovered yet. Fireforkts 12:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :yea you're right theres still 6 hidden ones missing, although someone added a yet unknown one to the Achievements page, called Is it need or is it greed?(Hidden) / 5 / Win 100 items via lottery or need-before-greed loot rolls. but i couldnt find any confirmation for this --Vraeth 15:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::i see you added it to the list. could you confirm this then? im about 30 wins from that atm --Vraeth 14:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I've seen it in guild achievements but haven't gotten it with my own characters yet. There's prolly another at like 1000 items or something. Fireforkts 09:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::seems you were right, i saw a screenshot of the Lord of the Dice - win 1000 items via lotto or nbg. added to the list and based on another shot is it need.. grants 10 points..fixed that --Vraeth 09:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) today they added even more achievements. there are 3 types of them for rok and tso instances. clear the zone in a limited time - sense of urgency (heroic and raid zones), kill mobs without death - flawless victory (raid only), kill mobs with 3 or more empty spots - shorthanded victory (raid only). they added triumphs for them as well, and also super-triumphs that reward with titles. 214 new - breakdown: *dungeons **rok ***sense of urgency - 7 **tso ***sense of urgency - 22 *raids **rok ***flawless victory - 34 ***sense of urgency - 9 ***shorthanded victory - 34 **tso ***flawless victory - 36 ***sense of urgency - 8 ***shorthanded victory - 36 *triumphs **flawless victory - 12 **sense of urgency - 4 **shorthanded victory - 12 --Vraeth 22:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :updated the list with the new ones plus there were some category changes --Vraeth 12:48, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Achievement Lines *AA Achievement Line (2 Steps so far) *Adventure Level Achievement Line (8 Steps) *Duels Won Achievement Line (3 Steps) *Languages Achievement Line (7 Steps) *Tradeskill Level Achievement Line (8 Steps) *Racial Slayer Achievement Line(s) x23 races (8 Steps EACH) *Player Kills Achievement Line (10 Steps) *Class Kills Achievement Line(s) x4 classes (4 Steps EACH) *PvP Writs Achievement Line (10 Steps) *PvP Kill Streak Achievement Line (3 Steps) *Quests Achievement Line (12 Steps) *L&L Achievement Line (4 Steps) *HQ Achievement Line (7 Steps) *Collections Achievement Line (6 Steps) *Hallmark Achievement Line (3 Steps) *Signature Achievement Line (3 Steps) *Missions Achievement Line (5 Steps) *Artisan Rank Achievement Line (8 Steps) *Artisan Combines Achievement Line (6 Steps) Feedback Acknowledgments *Major kudos to Vraeth for helping audit this page, for the PVP Achievements, and for keeping me on my toes and honest!